Amelie Garou
Amelie Garou, born Jeanne Favreau, was born in France during the early 1800s and is a lady of few words. This is not because English isn't her first language, as she can speak it perfectly and fluently, but rather for other reasons that remain unspecified. A lycanthrope, H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. combative field agent, and full time lesbian, Amelie is a fan favourite, with her eccentric personality and "adorable" devotion to her wife, Charlotte Bellamy. AbilitiesCategory:OC of HateWeasel * Shapeshifting Capabilities * Regeneration * Supernatural Senses (sense of smell in particular) * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Strength Weapons * Antifreak short barrel shotgun, "Kindness". Notable Relationships * Charlotte Bellamy Amelie first met Charlotte while she was living in the house of Charlie in the Wolf's Glen. Since Amelie was the only one who was up during the day, Charlotte was curious to find out more about her and they both struck a friendship and stayed up in order to talk. Eventually, Charlotte reveals the details of her attempted suicide, including the reasons behind it. Amelie is shocked that Charlotte would do such a thing, given her demeanor, and was also surprised that she is a lesbian. Regardless, she accepts Charlotte anyway, eventually developing romantic feelings for her. Upon confessing, Charlotte reveals that she feels the same, and after a while, they leave Charlie's house and vow never to come back. Amelie was protective of Charlotte from the start, as she noticed Charlie's perverse infatuation with her. She often stayed up later than she could really manage, eventually becoming "nocturnal" like the vampires in the house in order to keep an eye on Charlotte. This behaviour continues to this day as Amelie always has Charlotte's back and feels as if she failed her when she gets hurt like during Krampus' attack on Warwick Academy. The pair have been dating for decades, but have recently gotten married in Devils Like To Play, making them the first characters to be married in the series. * Alois Trancy Alois and Amelie appear to be very good friends, given their behaviour toward each other. Alois calls her "poodle" while she calls him "blondie". It isn't quite clear why, but their friendship seemed to blossom from their very first interaction. Whether or not this was due to their shared childish and eccentric nature has yet to be determined. Quotes * "Charlotte is my wife!" Trivia * Her hair was brown when she was human. *It is hinted at in Devils Like To Dance, and confirmed by the author that Amelie is a victim of sexual abuse, having been married off to an older man against her wishes. Her husband was her first kill after contracting lycanthropy. * She is named after the protagonist and namesake of the 2001 French romantic comedy, ''Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain ''(The Fabulous Destiny of Amelie Poulain), or as it was released in the United States, "Amelie". * Initially, neither Amelie nor Charlotte were supposed to be homosexual. They were intended to be merely "best friends", but due to a misinterpretation of Amelie's signature phrase, "Amelie is my wife!" this was changed, as it was decided that this was a much better idea. * Because H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. does not have a special-issue uniform for werewolves (unlike vampires), Amelie wears an ordinary, yet oversized uniform, albeit incorrectly with the jacket tied around her waist. * She wears gloves to protect her hands from the silver in Antifreak bullets while reloading her gun. * She is rumoured to speak more often when alone with Charlotte, and sometimes calls her "Lotte". Category:HELLSING